An example of a power conversion apparatus is disclosed in JP 2008-193867 A.
In JP 2008-193867 A, a configuration in which a semiconductor module has cooling metals provided on both sides, a semiconductor chip for an upper arm and a semiconductor chip for a lower arm are interposed between the cooling metals, and the semiconductor module is inserted into a water channel casing body is disclosed.